Just a Touch of Ice
by iAyumiieeex3
Summary: This is a repost, the past one was slightly messed up! Toshiro Hitsugaya x OC ! Just a little fluffy, rated T just incase. Toshiro has his own ways of showing his affection and Kimiko understands quite well.


I wanted to take a slight break from Ichigo (I know GASP) but here I present to you my new OC: Watanabe Kimiko. She may appear here and there. Of course, Ayumi is in here as well. Well, it's kind of suckish, but try to enjoy anways (:

Review please !

THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE MY TIME BREAKS WERE DELETED AND I DIDN'T NOTICE ! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, I HOPE THIS MAKES IT EASIER TO READ!

* * *

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Momo!" Toshiro's scolding rang through the tenth division.

"Of course, whitey-kun!" Momo's bubbly reached my ears almost in slow motion.

I practically felt Toshiro's pulsing veins in my head. It's only been awhile since I've been in the tenth division and I already memorized daily occurrences. Since I was the third seat, I was frequently stuck in the office, picking up Matsumoto's slack. Toshiro's constant frustration seemed to almost roll off of me in waves. I allowed a sigh to escape from my mouth. My small but slender fingers gripped the brush gently as I continued to scrawl on the forms in front of me.

"Kimiko-chan, Toshiro wants you in his office," Momo informed me.

I nodded and placed the brush neatly away. I hurried to his office, not wanting him to throw another fit. "Captain Hitsugaya, you asked for me?"

He looked up from his paper work and cleared his throat. "I know you are still new to the 10th division, but I feel it is my job to inform you that you aren't required to do the lieutenant's work."

"I don't wish for our division to fall behind in paperwork. Besides a thirds seat job is still to help the division in anyway-is it not?" I gently tucked a piece of my raven hair behind my ear.

"If that is what you wish, but I have an assignment for you." He pulled out a stack of paper. "I need this to be delivered to the sixth division. I trust that you can handle that?"

I nodded. "Is it to be handed to the lieutenant or captain?"

"It doesn't matter, just have it done." He passed me the stack of papers. "If you see Matsumoto on the way, drag her back if necessary."

"Understood."

* * *

It's been…well in human years, about 2 years, since I've been in the tenth division. I was still very short, and barely growing, of course I am positive I saw glee in my captain's eye when he found out.

"Kimiko, you are to be sent on a mission to Japan, do you accept?" Toshiro filed some of the papers and passed them to me.

"Yes, what is my objective?" I skimmed through the documents.

"We just want you to see how Kurosaki Ichigo is doing; it should be no longer than two days or so." Toshiro rummaged through drawers, looking for who knows what. "Come back soon, okay?"

I smiled softly, knowing he didn't want to be stuck with Matsumoto's chaotic ways. "Of course, I'll be back soon."

At the time I didn't know how wrong I would be.

* * *

"Hey, kid you okay?"

My head pulsed and my mouth was dry. Bruises stained my skin and I was certain there were various cuts on my skin.

"Ayumi, help me get her to Uruhara's"

"Alright."

All went black again.

I opened my eyes in what seemed like my first time in a couple of months.

"You're finally awake. You got attacked by a pretty huge hollow, kid." A girl with blonde hair and green highlights addressed me.

I nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Your wounds are all good to go. You're from Soul Society right?" The girl poured some tea into a cup. "Drink up."

"Yes I am. You must be a companion of Ichigo. Thank you for the tea by the way." I accepted the warm cup of team.

At the mention of Ichigo's name her cheeks flared in a very unnoticeable way. "We should be getting you back to Soul Society." She picked up the pot. "Kisuke! The girl is awake!"

A strange man wearing very green clothing entered the room. His shaggy blonde hair was covered by an interesting green and white hat. "That's good, I'll inform Soul Society that we have a shinigami here. Girl, what is your identification?"

"My name is Watanabe Kimiko. I'm the 3rd seat of the 10th squad." I slowly sat myself up on the mat.

"Alright, you can rest for awhile longer." The strange man exited the room.

"Kimiko, you hungry?" The blonde asked me.

"No, excuse me but, I didn't catch your name." I fiddled with the straps of my robes.

"Oh, the name's Ayumi." She continued to collect things off the floor. She must've stayed here for a long time.

"I am sorry for causing you any trouble." I meekly told her as she continued with her duties.

"It's fine, kid."

* * *

"Ichigo, shut up! She's sleeping." Ayumi's voice vibrated in my ears.

"Your yelling isn't helping her either!" Probably Ichigo's voice, argued with her.

I crawled up and sat on my knees. I was surprised to find Toshiro standing outside in the hallway glaring viciously at the two bickering lovers-I assumed. I caught Toshiro's eyes as he looked in the room. "Finally, you're awake. Let's get you home."

I nodded. Before we entered the gates I thanked the strange green man, Ichigo, and Ayumi.

* * *

In human years-it's been a year since that incident. Most things are going fine, but Toshiro seems to stress out a lot more, if that's possible. "Matsumoto! You have work! Go do it!" We of course know who yelled that.

"Captain! I'm so tired, can't cute Kimi take care of the work for me?" Matsumoto sometimes made me wonder why I was always carrying her burden.

"Matsumoto! Kimiko doesn't work for you! She has better things to do, try to take care of your own responsibilities before I demote you!"

A sigh made its way through my slightly parted pink lips. Familiar scene? Very.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya, is it acceptable for you to write me a recommendation to change squads?" I timidly asked him. Without me on the tenth squad, who knew who would do Matsumoto's work.

"Why do you wish to leave?" A disappointed tone tainted his words.

"I believe my duties would be more appreciated in squad 6." I bit my lip in fear he'd throw a fit. "Captain Kuchiki already confirmed that it could be a high possibility."

The green almost blue orbs rolled to side as the lids fell lightly. "Do you really wish to leave?"

"I just don't fell as if my seat here is significant enough. I mainly just do the work of a lieutenant but I don't do much of my own. I know my failure in the past mission may be the cause, but I wish to be able to exert myself to my full potential." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, a common habit.

"I don't know if this squad can let you go, Kimiko." Hitsugaya places his brush down. "Is there anything that would be likely to persuade you into staying?"

"My relief of the squad is not necessary Captain Hitsugaya. I can…" I tried to make him feel better.

"Call me Toshiro, Kimiko. I don't think it'd be good for you to leave. You may be incompetent to the other squad." He spit his words out coldly.

I smiled a little. "In that case, Toshiro, I don't think I want to leave anymore."

"Good. That's better."

Though, his words were cold-like a touch of ice, it was still a touch and I still felt it with my soul. He wanted me there, he needed me there.

* * *

"Kimiko! My office now!" Toshiro's voiced boomed through the division.

What did I possibly do now? I quickly entered his office only to be pulled into a warm embrace. I smiled slightly. Though Toshiro hasn't told me anything of how he felt, he showed it enough. I timidly wrapped my arms around his torso. Yes, just a touch of ice.


End file.
